Silver Lions
The Silver Lions, whish would later become the Chaos warband known as the Argent Beasts and the Sons of the Perverter follwing that, was an ill fated Space Marine Chapter which would fall to Chaos, and spit on their oaths to the Emperor. An Ultramarines successor of the 8th Founding, the Silver Lions was a Chapter of good repute during its period of loyalty. That such an exemplary Chapter should fall to the service of the Ruinous Powers is an ill sign indeed. The Silver Lions' betrayal left a black stain upon the fates of the Gallican Sector which they were based in, and of their successors, which must face the ugly truth that they are descended from traitors. History The Silver Lions were Founded during the 8th Founding, fathered by the Ultramarines Chapter. Founded during the Nova Terra Interregnum, the newborn Silver Lions found their abilities tested time and again. Each and every time the Chapter proved it's worth, driving back the enemies of the Imperium time and again. After two centuries of service the High Lords of Terra awarded the silver Lions with the world of Demakog in the Gallican Sector. The assignment proved to be mutually beneficial for both the High Lords of Terra and the Silver Lions, for the Gallican Sector was at the far end of the Segmentum Tempestus, and was routinely under threat from some outside aggressor or civil turmoil. The Silver Lions got a rercruiting world for their exclusive use, and a theater in which they would have plenty of chances to prove their mettle. The High Lords got a stabilizing influnce in a fairly unstable domain of the Imperium. As time would follow the Silver Lions would continue their unerring service in the Imperium's name, and would grow in prestige among their fellow Chapters. The Silver Lions participated in several high profile campaigns over the career, winning them a copious amount of Battle Honours, and the adulation of the Imperium. Among the many wars fought the Silver Lions participated in battling three of Abaddon the Despoiler's Black Crusades. They also played a key role in bringing down Waaagh! Togruff, and destroyed the Eldar Craftworld Bali'tenor sniglehanded. The Gallican Tech War The Silver Lions were credited with striking to definitive deathb blow against Cyber Council of Nakeen. THe world of Nakeen had long been a populous and politically powerful entity, but when the Ferrous Brethren, a sect of Techpriests that was exiled from Logis'ham, arrived on the planet and offered their services to the nobles of Nakeen the two formed a council and built a formidable army. Their goal was to conquer the worlds of the Gallican Sector, and make an empire under their own governance. The Cyber Council conquered a number of worlds in the trailing and coreward portions of the Gallican Sector, and proved difficult to bring down once the Imperium saw fit to punish their arrogance. The Silver Lions would fight against the cyborg armies of Nakeen on numerous occasions during the war. Ultimately it would be the Silver Lions assault on Nakeen itself, and their slaughter of the council that would bring an end to the war. The cyborg armies would then fracture without leadership, dispersing within the conquered territories they had brought low. Each of these worlds would be brought back into the Imperial fold through force or diplomacy. Those Battle-Borgs that were not slaughtered would go on to become the numerous bands of Tech-Reavers that harasses the North-Eastern portion of the Gallican Sector to this day. Highest of Honors At the height of their glory the Silver Lions were amongst the most lauded Chapters in the Imperium. The Chapter possessed an empressive array of Battle Honours, and possessed a reputation for excellence amongst their fellow Marines. They had brought great honor to themselves and the Ultramarines as their parent Chapter. However this reputation as an elite Chapter had a bad effect on the Silver Lions. They became increasingly arrogant about their abilities and standing. This problem would only be enhanced when the Silver Lions recieved an honor beyond compare. In recognition for their outstanding service to the Emperor the Imperium honored them with a Successor Chapter during the 23rd Founding. For a Chapter of Space Marines there can be no greater reward. The creation of the Bronze Lions was celebrated on Demakog by a full month of constant celebration. This achievement went to the heads of the proud Silver Lions, convincing them that they were not simply an elite Chapter, but first amongst their peers. This notion resulted in some dangerous ideas taking root amongst the Chapter's Battle Brothers. They begaqn to talk of how they, being superior to those they defended, should rule and oversee Imperial Worlds instead of simply protecting them. There was talk of the Chapter Master becoming the Gallican Sector's new Governor, and ruling in the Emperor's name. In the eyes of the Silver Lions this made sense, for who could hope to lead better than their vaunted Chapter Master? They even spoke of recruiting their successor Chapter, putting it under their command for a combined force. This talk would never come to anything, but it did have a drastic effect on the Chapter's relations with others. The Silver Lions began to treat their Imperial allies as inferiors on the field of battle. This even extended to other Marines unless they came from a particularly honored Chapter. This arrogance bred animosity from their comrades, and while the Silver Lions were still respected for their combat prowess they became increasingly estranged and isolated. In their pride they refused to hold council with those they viewed as their lessers. Downfall In the midst of the Silver Lions' increasing alienation from the rest of the Imperium Chaos found its way into the Chapter's heart. The Silver Lions were called in to bring a planet that had seceded from the Imperium to heel. During the battle the Silver Lions' Chapter Master, Ullros Braith, dueled with the Traitorous Planetary Governor. The Governor made use of a potent weapon, a sword of unknown origin. Regardless of the power he wielded the Governor stood no chance against his Astartes foe. Ullros easily bested the Governor, and took his blade as a trophy. Unbeknwnst to Ullros the Weapon was a tainted Daemon Sword. Where the Governor recieved such a weapon is unknown, but it was in his possession none the less, and was inherited by Ullros through combat. At first Ullros merely kept the weapon in his trophy chamber. However something about the blade called to Ullros. He began to yearn to hold it, and eventually to take it into battle. Eventually it became his weapon of choice, and Ullros could never be found with it. He even kept it with him off of the battlefield. His mind became more warped until finally Ullros gave his soul to the foul Gods of Chaos. From the Chapter Master the taint spread to the Captains and through them to their Companies. There was some resistance, but very little. Thus that dissented were quickly put to the sword. Ullros renamed the Silver Lions the Argent Beasts, and began their rampage. The Argent Beasts operated under the idea that as they were strong it was their right to rule and ravage those weaker than they as they pleased. They soon began to attack planets neighboring Demakog, and when the Imperium moved to punish them they abandoned their planet, and fully took to the stars. Some time after this the Warband would be joined by the Infamous Galkran the Perverter. It would not be long after this that Ullros would meet and untimely end, and the Warband was rebranded once more. This time as the loathed Sons of the Perverter. Notable Battles Organization As a proud Ultramarines Successor the Silver Lions followed the Codex Astartes closely. They maintained exactly 10 Companies with approximately a thousand Marines at any given time. It should be noted that unlike most other Chapters select members of the Silver Lions' 2nd Company were permitted to use Terminator armor. The Chapter had an unusual excess of Terminator Armor in it's armor, and this was also done as a result of the Silver Lions' belief that they were an Elite Chapter. As such they believed that their 2nd Company was easily the match of the Veteran Companies of other Chapters. It should also be noted that the Chapter's Librarium was small in comparison to other Chapters. This was a result of the Silver Lions' views regarding Psychic powers. Chapter Beliefs The Chapter had a culture much in line with that of other Codex Chapters. Like most scions of Guiliman the Silver Lions Held the Codex Astartes as sacred, and followed it whereever possible. The Chapter believed that they more than others embodied the strength of Guilliman's genetic line, and thus carried themselves with the pride and confidence befitting this belief. While this merely began as simple pride and soon grew into arrogance and disdain for others. The Chapter began to look at other Chapters as wanting, and sub-standard by their example, and they viewed mortals with contempt reserved for the incompetent. The Chapter placed great valuye on the winning of glory, and acts of valor. The Chapter would regularly hold contests where it's Battle brothers would prove their abilities through daunting feats. One of these contests was the Great Hunt in which the Chapter would retrieve deadly predators from far off planet, and hunt them for sport. Often victory in these events would effect one's place within the Chapter, with those who won excessive glory sometimes being promoted as a result. The Chapter help Psykers in low regard, and as a result their Librarium was smaller than other Chapters. Those Librarians that did exist only rarely saw in action on the battlefield. The Silver Lions were confident that their considerable martial prowess was all they they ultimately needed in order to conquer their foes. Relying on "Witchcraft" to achieve victory was viewed as a sign of weakness, or desperation. Thus while the Chapter maintined Librarian in case of necessity, they were rarely deployed to the front lines. Combat Doctrine The Silver Lions followed the teachings of the Codex Astartes for the most part. However their sense fo pride effected their overall methods, especially by the end. The Silver Lions would always deploy their troops in a way that they felt was befitting of their status. The most heavily defended enemy strongholds would be targeted, the most potent of the oppositions units brought to battle. Elite units would target, and deliver devastating strikes at the enemy leadership. The Silver Lions always deployed in the way in which they believed they could claim the most glory. When possible the lesser targets and objectives, as well as the more tedious duties of a campaign were left for other to deal with, as they were beneath the Lions' standards. Notable Members *Ullros Braith - The final Chapter Master of the Silver Lions. It was under his leadership that the Chapter spat on their oaths and turned to Chaos. A prideful man, and a supremely competent warrior and commander, Ullros claimed to have never tasted defeat in all his years of making war. It was his obsessive pride that made him take the Daemon Sword from his defeated foe, and thus resulting in his fall to Chaos. Ullros would later die when Galkran betrayed him, leaving the Chaos Lord to die with those loyal to him in a trap. *Kaligran Brass Quotes By About Category:Excommunicate Traitoris Category:Gallican Sector Category:Renegade Chapter Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:8th Founding Category:Supahbadmarine